List of Quotes - Chris Redfield
Chris Intro *So this is who we’re up against. It’ll be a tough fight… *Be careful. There’s no telling what tricks they have planned. *You should put your feelings aside. They’ll only make you weaker. *Roger that. Commencing the mission. *We’re all making it out of this alive. *Don’t underestimate the enemy. Let’s do this. *We’ll make it through this mission one way or another. *I’m fully loaded and ready to go. *Let’s get this operation started. You know the plan right? *We can’t allow things to end here. Special Attack *I can’t miss. *I’ll give it a shot. *I’ll show you how to survive. *I see you. Freeze! *I’m your opponent. Victory *I never take any threat lightly. Jill Intro *I’ll do the best I can. Let’s get moving. *Looks like warnings aren’t going to work here, so let’s just take care of them. *I think I should have brought more weapons. *We shouldn’t try to draw this out any longer than we have to. *I wish we could fight them at a greater distance. *Let’s take note of the enemy’s pattern as we fight. *You seem ready. I’m counting on you. *This is just another mission. Don’t let it get to you. *Focus. The battle is about to begin. *It’s like the only way forward is straight through them. Special Attack *My eyes don’t deceive me. *Begin scanning. *Bio-scanner, on! *Genesis, activate ! Victory Paired Characters Intro *'Chris': Teamwork is going to be the key here Jill. *'Jill': Roger. This’ll be just like old times. *'Jill': I don’t think this is going to be easy… *'Chris': No problem. I brought plenty of ammo.' ' *'Jill': Chris, our mission… *'Chris': Yeah, I know. *'Chris': I don’t want to lose anymore friends. *'Jill': Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere Chris. *'Chris': Lately, it’s like I’m already sizing things up before I can be afraid… *'Jill': Well, we have seen a lot over the years. Victory *'Jill': You seem a bit out of breath, Chris. *'Chris': Not by a long shot. I still have plenty left to give. *'Chris': Somehow, this takes me back to my days in S.T.A.R.S… *'Jill': I guess we are still doing/pretty much. Solo Characters Alisa Intro *'Alisa': Chris, Jill, let’s do our best! *'Chris': A combat android. We could use of few of them in the B.S.A.A… *'Jill': But first we’d have to get her to stop removing her head in front of people. Arthur Intro *'Arthur': Let us begin! As long as I have my daggers, I shall never fall! *'Jill': Does he mean to say that knives are stronger than guns? *'Chris': It might seem that way if you watch Arthur, but I wouldn’t try to imitate him. Bahn Intro *'Bahn': Bioweapons? Sound confusin’ to me! *'Jill': It’s actually not that difficult to understand, Bahn. *'Chris': Yeah. They’re enemies of humanity that must be defeated, that’s all. Batsu Ichimonji Intro Bruno Intro Devilotte Intro Devilotte: You soldiers should be soldierly and get out there on the frontline! Chris: Don't get the wrong idea. We aren't soldiers. Jill: Even though our work is sometimes more difficult than military missions... Flynn Intro Heihachi Intro Imca Intro *'Jill': Imca, can you really handle a weapon like that? Imca: I was going to ask you all the same thing. Chris: I've got my rocket launcher if the need arises. Victory *'Chris': It's over. Are you two okay? Imca: The enemy is down. No problems here. Jill: Just as long as they don't get back up again. Juri Intro Chris: How involved is S.I.N. in this incident? Juri: As if I'm gonna talk to low-level B.S.A.A. dogs like you! Jill: Actually, we're founding members of the orginazation. Lady Intro Lindow Intro Jill: Lindow, that arm of yours…Will the infection spread? Lindow: Nah, I don’t think so. Does it bother you that much? Chris: Experience has taught us that it’s always better to be safe than sorry. Neneko/Neito Intro *'Neneko': Oooh, Neneko is so hot, you know. Neneko's heart is pounding, it is. Jill: Neneko, do you feel itchy?! Do you have a hunger that won't go away!? Chris: Don't be so worried, Jill. I'm sure it's just a cold or something. Rikiya Intro Rikiya: You should not rely upon guns alone. You must train your bodies to become weapons as well. Chris: I couldn't agree more. I need to keep working on my fighting skills. Jill: That’s true, but just don’t start spinning around or shooting flames everywhere. Victory Jill: Phew…mission complete, for now. Rikiya: This is still far from over. Chris: There’s no telling what will happen next. But that’s just part of our job description, eh Jill? Sänger Intro *'Sänger': You both look as if you have been to hell and back. Chris: It's not as if we wanted to see what we've seen. Jill: Even this time we've found ourselves caught up in all this during another mission. Saya Intro Tron Intro Ulala Intro Valkyrie Intro Vashyron Intro *'Vashyron': I think this old guy will take a break and let you youngsters handle this! Chris: I'm pretty sure I'm older than you, actually. Jill: No comment.